In general, as environmental pollution becomes the worse, people having different respiratory disease or showing allergy reaction caused by polluted air increases the more. Consequently, various attempts, such as generation of anions, have been made for cleaning the polluted air to improve a quality of the air.
The anion, a molecule of oxygen, nitrogen, or so on having a negative charge, is very beneficial for a human body, and effective for removal of dust and odor.
The anion may be generated by an ionizer 10 fabricated as a small sized module, and the ionizer may be used mounted to, and used in, different types of air conditioners, such as air purifiers, air cleaners, ventilators, air coolers, air heaters, and so on.
Referring to FIG. 1, for an example, the ionizer 10 may be mounted to a wall mounting type air conditioner 20 in a small sized module to generate at least one of cation or anion, and, as another example, as shown in FIG. 2, the ionizer 10 may be mounted to a stand type air conditioner 30 as a small sized module to generate at least one of the cation or the anion.
However, since the ionizer 10 is mounted to the air conditioner as a small sized module, the ionizer 10 mounted to the air conditioner has problems in that it is difficult for a user to recognize whether the small sized ionizer module 10 is mounted to the air conditioner or not easily, and whether the ionizer 10 generates the ions normally or not, exactly.